Hebi chan
by wind scarlett
Summary: Pria itu telah merebut cintanya, tubuhnya, dan kebebasannya. Namun kenapa ia masih saja mempedulikan pria itu? Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya arti cinta itu?


**Catatan**: fic AU yang satu ini terinspirasi oleh fic _Drinking Game in Night_ karya Ryuza, seorang penulis yang gemar berganti-ganti nama. Udah lama nggak bikin karya yang agak gelap. Sebenarnya fic-fic Scarlett justru dominan yang begini loh. Update cerita Luhan dan Sanna-nya tunggu liburan natal yaa!

**Peringatan**: hati-hati karena fic ini mengandung kekerasan, seks, dan pemerkosaan dan kata-kata kasar.

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Hebi-chan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Darah menetes pelan dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka, mengalir perlahan di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Wajah cantiknya yang kini dipenuhi oleh bekas luka sabetan di mana-mana terlihat membiru karena ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Hanya satu hal yang ia pedulikan di dunia ini.

Boa Hancock terus menangis pelan. Ia terus memohon di hadapan pria itu. "Kumohon jangan… aku rela berbuat apa saja tapi…"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengabaikan ratapannya. Ia menarik Hancock ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik mesra, "bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

Sesosok tubuh lain di ruangan besar yang gelap seketika tercabik-cabik oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Jeritan menyayat Hancock langsung membahana di sekeliling ruangan dalam kastil tua di tengah pulau tropis di Grand Line itu.

"JANGAAAANNNN!"

Raut wajah pria tinggi itu agak berubah saat melihat respons Hancock yang jelas menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap sosok yang tengah merenggang nyawa di pojok sana. Ia langsung mengibaskan sebelah tangan dan mendadak tangan kiri dari korbannya langsung putus.

"Ughhh…"

Hancock kembali menjerit, "DOFLAMINGO! JANGAN SIKSA DIA LAGI!"

"Fuffuffufuu… tidak semudah itu, Hebi-chan…"

Hancock menggigit bibirnya, menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tubuh dia pasti sudah mencapai batas. Kedua matanya yang gelap sudah berhari-hari tidak lagi bercahaya. Tidak bisa. Ini harus diakhiri dengan segera. Ia harus merelakannya. Perlahan air mata kembali jatuh ke atas pipinya. Hatinya terasa remuk. Jiwanya serasa hancur.

Ia tidak punya jalan lain.

Hancock menatap Doflamingo dengan susah payah, "kumohon… kumohon bunuh saja dia, jangan… jangan siksa dia lagi…"

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Kata-kata dingin Doflamingo membuat tubuh Hancock kembali terasa beku. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh pria itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin melayani pria itu lagi. Ia benci dengan pria itu. Benci sekali.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau _lakukan_, bukan?" ulang sosok tinggi itu dengan tidak sabaran. "_Lakukan_, Hebi-chan."

Dengan pelan Hancock menanggalkan gaun merah panjangnya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang sempurna dengan kulit putih halus itu terlihat menakjubkan dalam cahaya ruangan yang temaram. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha tersenyum, "apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Doflamingo menarik rambut Hancock dengan kasar, lalu menatap kedua mata biru wanita itu dengan tajam. "Lucu sekali melihatmu yang biasanya congkak menjadi selemah ini. Inikah kekuatan cinta?"

"Bajingan seperti kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti…"

Mendadak pria berambut pirang itu membaringkan tubuh Hancock ke atas lantai dan tanpa membuang waktu mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Penyatuan tubuh mereka begitu tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan. Hancock menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin, menahan rasa sakit yang menerpa seluruh badannya.

Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya menjerit saat pria itu terus memasuki dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih belum terbiasa?" tanya Doflamingo dengan suara menggoda. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bersama bukan?"

"Jahanam kau…." Hancock menggertakkan giginya. Air mata perlahan mengalir di wajahnya. Sial, ia tidak sudi menangis di hadapan pria semacam itu.

"Menjeritlah, berteriaklah semaumu…"

"Ka—kau bajingan…"

Pria itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke tubuh Hancock. Namun Hancock tetap tidak bergeming. Ia tidak ingin pria itu mendapatkan kenikmatan dari jeritannya. Ia tidak sudi pria itu melihatnya menderita. Ia tidak sudi pria itu tahu bahwa hatinya tengah pecah berkeping-keping. Ia berharap semua cepat selesai.

Gerakan Doflamingo semakin cepat dan semakin liar, menekan tubuhnya. Hancock mendesah saat ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas di bawah tubuh pria itu. Wanita cantik itu menutup mata saat ia merasakan hujaman yang tajam dan semburan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau memang luar biasa," bisik Doflamingo saat ia melepaskan Hancock dan membetulkan pakaiannya. "Kau terasa sangat nikmat, Hebi-chan."

Hancock mendengus pelan dan meraih pakaiannya. Ia langsung menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah di ujung sana. _Tidak bisa, ini harus diakhiri dengan segera…. Dia takkan bisa bertahan…._

Hancock berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar pelan, "Kumohon, jangan siksa Luffy lagi…"

Ia baru saja selesai menyiksa tubuh wanita itu dan yang berada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah Monkey D. Luffy, si lemah yang tidak berdaya, yang bahkan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika ia memotong bagian tubuhnya satu persatu? Apa-apaan ini?

"Begitu cintanyakah kau terhadap bocah lemah itu?"

Doflamingo dapat merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar di dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa sakit yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Dengan pelan ia menggerakkan jarinya, melepaskan Luffy dari pasungan yang selama ini membelenggu tubuh karetnya.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Hebi-chan?" Doflamingo bertanya dengan dramatis. "Kematian Monkey D. Luffy?"

Hancock menggeleng dengan cepat, "hentikan… apa… apa yang akan kau…"

Perlahan kepala Luffy bergerak. Wajah yang semula selalu dipenuhi dengan senyum itu kini menatap Hancock dengan pias, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Luffy…" Hancock berbisik parau. _Apa Luffy masih bisa selamat? Apa Luffy…?_

Doflamingo tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Hancock. Ia kembali menggerakkan jemarinya, membuat kepala Luffy berputar pelan.

Hancock tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia berteriak histeris, "APA? APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dalam satu sentakan, kepala Monkey D. Luffy jatuh menggelinding pelan dari tubuhnya. Seketika darah mengucur deras dari badannya. Semburat darah merah yang membanjir sempat mengenai wajah Hancock. _Luffy…_

Semuanya terasa gelap. Hancock langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Luffy yang paling dicintainya telah tewas. _

**.**

**.**

Ketika Hancock membuka kedua matanya, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ruangan itu ditata dengan gaya pulau tropis. Suhu udara di sekitarnya pun terasa panas. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. _Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang… _

Hancock menatap ruangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Kepalanya pusing sekali dan perutnya serasa teraduk-aduk tanpa henti.

_Mungkinkah semua itu hanya mimpi buruk?_

Wajah Luffy kembali berkelebat di otaknya.

_Rasanya baru kemarin saat Luffy tiba di pulaunya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya untuk berlayar. Waktu itu hatinya berat sekali melepas pria itu pergi._

Hancock menatap cincin kecil yang melingkar di jemarinya.

_Sepertinya waktu berjalan lama sekali sampai Luffy akhirnya datang dan menjemputnya, memintanya untuk berlayar bersama-sama. Ciuman pertama mereka, malam pertama mereka… Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat indah._

Hancock membalikkan tangannya. Sepintas terlihat guratan merah sepanjang pergelangan tangannya. Seketika tubuhnya serasa kaku. Semua kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi.

Semua itu kenyataan. Teriakan demi teriakan kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"_Luffy, kumohon kendalikan dirimu! Hentikan menyerang Mari dan Sonia!"_

_Wajah Luffy terlihat luar biasa pucat, "menjauh Hancock! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri!"_

_Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar Luffy dengan mudah menumbangkan Mari dan Sonia. Keduanya tidak lagi dapat bergerak setelah Luffy memukul mereka dengan Gear tiga. _

_Dalam kekalutannya Hancock berteriak, "Luffy, aku terpaksa membekukanmu!"_

"_Tidak secepat itu…"_

Hancock menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia menangis dengan pilu selama berjam-jam. Ia tahu sebagian dari semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Yah, tentu, sebagian dari semua ini adalah kesalahan pria gila itu, Doflamingo. Ini salah Doflamingo, dirinya, dan sebuah janji di masa lalu.

**.**

.

"Hebi-chan, apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" mendadak Doflamingo muncul di hadapannya. Siluet tubuhnya yang besar menutupi cahaya yang masuk. "Kau belum makan selama dua hari ini. Apa menu yang ada membuatmu…"

"PERSETAN KAU! KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH AKU SAJA!" Hancock menjerit marah. Biasanya ia selalu bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, akan tetapi melihat sosok lelaki itu membuatnya marah sekali. Ia ingin sekali membekukan tubuh pria itu, lalu menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

"Apa alasanku untuk membunuhmu, Hebi-chan?" tanya Doflamingo dengan ceria. Perasaannya sedang bagus saat itu. Ia baru saja membeli sebuah pulau tropis lain dengan harga yang murah. "Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Hancock menyipitkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat mangkuk yang dibawa oleh Doflamingo. Pria itu menaruh makanan itu di samping dirinya, lalu berkata, "lebih baik kau memakannya sebelum mendingin."

Hancock membalikkan mangkuk itu dengan marah. "Aku tidak sudi menerima apapun darimu!"

Doflamingo langsung menampar Hancock, lalu membalikkan tubuh wanita itu dengan kasar. Dirobeknya pakaian Hancock hingga lambang budak yang tidak bisa dihapus oleh apapun itu terlihat di atas punggung Hancock yang terbuka.

"Kau harus tahu posisimu, Hebi-chan! Kau itu _budak_ku!"

Hancock menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia membalas tanpa ragu, "aku bukan budak siapapun, bajingan!"

"Fufffuffuffuu?" seulas senyuman sinis muncul di wajah pria berambut pirang itu. "Kata siapa?"

Hancock berteriak pelan saat Doflamingo menyergapnya dari belakang, lalu mencium punggungnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia mengulangi kata-katanya, "kata siapa kau bukan budakku?"

"LEPAS!"

"KATA SIAPA KAU BUKAN BUDAKKU?"

Doflamingo menarik Hancock ke dalam pelukannya, lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Hancock. Wanita itu memang wanita yang luar biasa cantik, pikirnya. Ia meraih wajah Hancock dan memberikan ciuman demi ciuman panas sehingga Hancock sulit bernapas.

"Lepasss!"

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Hebi-chan!"

Sebenarnya dengan mudah Doflamingo bisa mengendalikan semua gerakan Hancock. Ia bisa menyetir wanita itu tanpa susah payah. Namun itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi membosankan. Lagipula ia benci bercinta dengan boneka. Ia suka sedikit tantangan.

Hancock mendesah saat Doflamingo meraih dan membelai payudaranya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia terus memukuli Doflamingo, akan tetapi semua perlawanannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Pria itu luar biasa kuat, keluhnya dalam hati. Kekuatannya tidak ada artinya di hadapan pria itu.

"Hentikannnn…"

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti melawanku. Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu, Hebi-chan," Doflamingo memerintah. Jemarinya perlahan pindah ke bagian bawah tubuh Hancock, lalu masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Aaahh…" Hancock mendesah tanpa henti saat jemari Doflamingo terus beraksi di bawah sana. "Hentikan… kau bajingan rendah…"

"Bagus, teruskan membuat suara seperti itu…"

"Hentikannn…!"

Dengan pelan Doflamingo membalikkan tubuh Hancock dan menekannya di atas ranjang berukuran besar di bawah mereka. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsu, dan ia sudah tidak bisa terhentikan lagi. Ia memasuki tubuh Hancock dari belakang, membuat wanita yang dikenal dengan sebutan Ratu Bajak Laut itu menjerit keras.

"Ahh!"

"Kau memang luar biasa," bisik Doflamingo dengan napas yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat. "Ratusan tubuh pria dan wanita lain tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuhmu."

"Kau bajingan! Hentikan!"

"Hebi-chan…"

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi nyaris belasan tahun lalu di Red Line. Pertemuan pertama yang sangat membekas bagi keduanya. Donquixote Doflamingo adalah salah satu anggota keluarga naga langit yang memiliki ratusan budak. Malah sebenarnya keluarga Doflamingo-lah pemilik perusahaan budak di sana. Hancock saat itu tengah menjadi hewan peliharaan eksotis milik seorang keluarga bangsawan. Hewan yang diberi makan kotoran dan diberi minum air seni. Hewan yang dipertontonkan pada saat-saat khusus. Hewan yang kadang dijadikan pemuas nafsu binatang pemiliknya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ular ini? Tidak ada, Dofla. Dia eksotis, ya?"

"Aku ingin dia malam ini," sahut Doflamingo dengan nada suara datar. Saat itu rambutnya panjang dan tubuhnya belum secokelat seperti sekarang. "Pertunjukan di ruang tertutup."

Hancock memandang Doflamingo penuh dengan rasa benci, namun ia tidak berani berbuat apa-apa.

Malam itu Doflamingo mengeluarkan Hancock dari kurungannya. Gadis yang luar biasa menarik, pikirnya nakal. Ia menghampiri Hancock dan menawarinya makan, namun Hancock menolaknya dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manusia, tuan."

"Aku yang memerintahkanmu untuk makan," sahut Doflamingo dengan ceria. "Makanlah sesuatu sebelum aku memakanmu."

"Ehh?" raut wajah Hancock terlihat sangat manis dan menggairahkan. Ia membuat Doflamingo tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat Doflamingo menyeret Hancock ke dalam ranjangnya, lalu menelanjanginya dengan keahlian yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Hentikan!"

"Memangnya ini pertama kalinya kau disentuh oleh pria? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Hancock menangis saat Doflamingo memaksanya untuk melayaninya. Pria itu menciuminya dengan kasar, meraba setiap bagian tubuhnya tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun. Saat Doflamingo akan membuka bajunya mendadak Hancock menyerangnya dengan cepat.

"Mero-mero mellow!"

Hancock yakin pria itu seharusnya beku dan akan mengalami lupa ingatan yang cukup lama. Akan tetapi Doflamingo bukanlah pria bangsawan biasa. Ia memiliki keahlian lain. Ia memiliki keahlian buah iblis yang menakutkan. Dalam sepersekian detik ia membelokkan tangan Hancock.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Hancock heran. Ia harus bisa melumpuhkan pria itu. "Turun kau dari sana!"

"Gesit dan cerdik, jadi selama ini kau biasa berbuat begini, ya?" Doflamingo duduk di atas tiang tempat tidur, menatap Hancock yang tengah telanjang. "Kau membuat lawanmu lengah dengan wajah manis, tangisan buayamu, lalu kau menyerang mereka?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak lari, kalau begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku akan membelimu, ular kecil… eh, bukan hebi-chan… hebi-chan nama yang bagus bukan?" Doflamingo loncat dari atas tiang sana sambil tertawa-tawa. "Hebi-chan, aku suka kau."

"Kau menjijikkan!"

"Kau akan menjadi budakku, Hebi-chan. Milikku selamanya."

"Coba saja, kau akan mati!" teriak Hancock dengan kesal. Ia benci dipanggil budak oleh siapapun.

"Fuffuffuffu…"

Malam berikutnya adalah malam saat Fisher Tiger menyerang Mariejoa dan membebaskan para budak tahanan, baik para manusia ikan maupun budak manusia. Doflamingo kehilangan salah satu incarannya. Ia kehilangan Hebi-channya. Sejak itu waktu terus berlalu.

**.**

**.**

Doflamingo menciumi jemari Hancock perlahan-lahan. Ia mengulum satu demi satu jemari ramping yang lentik itu, lalu diusapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Wanita itu tengah tertidur karena kelelahan setelah ia terus-menerus memaksa dirinya untuk melayani kebutuhan seksualnya dengan kondisi yang masih lemah.

Ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jemari Hancock. Cincin dari si monyet lemah yang menyedihkan. Rasanya darahnya mendidih saat menyadari hal itu.

"Hebi-chan, kau memang tidak pernah membuatku bosan." Bisik Doflamingo pelan. Diusapnya kening Hancock sekali lagi, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. _Baiklah_, _kini saatnya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan para admiral tengik itu… _

Sejak berhasil membunuh Monkey D. Luffy dan mengambil sebelah lengan Marshal D. Teach, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan sepak terjang Doflamingo yang terus mengganas di samudra. Belakangan ini para admiral dan petinggi World Government bertekad untuk menghabisinya demi kedamaian dunia.

Padahal dulu ia yang menghabisi semua penjahat yang tidak diinginkan oleh dunia. Kini ia yang tidak diinginkan. Bangsat mereka semua. Bangsat para penegak keadilan di dunia.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa bulan demi bulan pun berlalu dengan cepat. Doflamingo selalu menyimbangi Hancock dan mendapatkan perlakuan keras yang sama. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan apapun tanggapan Hancock kepadanya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kesenangan yang mungkin hanya ia dapatkan dari wanita itu.

"Hebi-chan, tersenyumlah sebentar, lihat penggalan kepala Akainu ini, bukankah bagus untuk dekorasi kamar kita?"

Hancock tidak menghiraukan ucapan Doflamingo sama sekali.

"Mungkin kalau ukurannya diperkecil bisa lebih bagus ya? Kudengar para penghuni Pulau Mamaya bisa membuat kecil ukuran kepala."

"Kapan kau mau membunuhku? Aku muak dengan semua ocehanmu."

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memintaku untuk membunuhmu dengan lembut? Mungkin saja aku berubah pikiran dan akan membunuhmu dengan segera, beserta nyawa seluruh penghuni Pulau Perempuanmu yang tercinta."

"Kau bajingan."

"Jadi? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kepala Akainu ukuran kecil?"

"Persetan denganmu."

"Fuffuffu… baiklah, kita bercinta sajalah."

"Jangan mendekat!"

**.**

**.**

Hancock tidak bisa berhenti muntah-muntah saat pagi hari tiba. Ia kesal dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Apalagi belakangan ini ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan bercinta dariDoflamingo. Malah terkadang ia yang merindukan sosok pria itu. Apakah ia sudah gila? Apakah ia sudah berubah? Apakah ia sudah melupakan kekejaman Doflamingo terhadap Luffy dan dirinya?

Apakah perasaannya telah berubah?

Ia tahu Doflamingo takkan membunuhnya. Pria sinting itu—seperti juga pria lainnya—tunduk dengan pesonanya. Ia hanya perlu mencari saat pria itu lengah dan menghabisinya dalam sekejap. Ia hanya perlu menemukan saat yang tepat. Ya, ia hanya perlu menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menghabisi Donquixote Doflamingo.

Suatu petang Doflamingo terlihat agak aneh, ia muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka di pulau tropis mereka. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dari biasanya. Ia masuk kamar mereka dan duduk di pinggir sofa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, Hebi-chan? Aku selalu sendiri merenung belakangan ini."

Kedua matanya terlihat menusuk. Doflamingo tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Apa peduliku?" Hancock menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk Doflamingo yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Kau mau mendengar kisahku yang lucu tidak?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kulihat ayah membunuh ibu demi mendapatkan istri baru yang lebih kaya raya dengan kehormatan yang lebih besar, harta yang lebih melimpah…. Ayah tidak mencintai mereka, tentu saja. Wanita hanyalah perhiasan bagi ayah. Ia menyukai pria… Ia sangaaat menyukai tubuh pria."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hancock heran dengan cerita itu. _Apakah itu masa lalu Doflamingo? Kenapa pria itu bercerita hal itu kepadanya?_

"Suatu malam ayah masuk ke kamarku dan merabaku, berkata bahwa aku satu-satunya yang ia cintai…" Doflamingo berkata sambil tertawa keras. "Fuffuffu… lucu bukan? Ayah yang mencintai putra satu-satunya…"

Hancock terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Doflamingo. _Apakah pria itu sedang menjelaskan isi hatinya kepada dirinya?_

"Satu demi satu pria asing mulai bermunculan, termasuk dia… seorang desainer muda peliharaan ayah… dengan kegilaannya terhadap warna pink." Doflamingo berjalan menghampiri Hancock dan menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku bukan mainanmu. Aku bukan mainan kalian, kalian dengar?" erang Doflamingo sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dengan keras ke atas tempat tidur. "Persetan kalian! Persetan kalian semua!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hancock sambil menatap Doflamingo. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Pria gila itu tidak pernah kehilangan kendali seperti itu sebelumnya. "Apa sih yang kau katakan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Apa sih cinta itu? Katakan padaku apa sebenarnya cinta itu?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila," tuduh Hancock sambil menjauh. Mendadak Doflamingo memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh pria itu terasa sangat panas. "Katakan padaku, Hebi-chan…. Apa sih cinta itu?"

Hancock mengusap wajah Doflamingo dengan pelan, "kurasa kau takkan pernah tahu."

Doflamingo tertawa kecil. Namun perlahan ia terdiam saat menyadari cincin kecil itu masih melingkar di jari Hancocknya. _Hebi-chan, kali ini kau salah._

**.**

**.**

Mendadak pria itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Mendadak Doflamingo menghilang begitu saja. Tersiar kabar bahwa pria itu telah mati dibunuh oleh para Revolusioner di bawah pimpinan Dragon. Ada juga kabar lain yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah mati dibunuh oleh para agen rahasia pemerintah. Ada yang berkata bahwa Doflamingo telah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Perpisahan tanpa air mata. Yah, mungkin semua itu lebih baik.

Hancock pun kembali ke Pulau Perempuan dan bertekad untuk hidup dengan damai di sana. Semuanya terasa asing, apalagi tanpa kehadiran kedua adiknya. Tapi ia tak pernah kesepian. Para prajurit Amazon Lily selalu ada untuknya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak Doflamingo, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan penyesalan apapun.

Ia tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, perasaannya terhadap pria itu telah berubah.

**.**

**.**

Jantung Hancock berdebar dengan keras saat sebuah siluet yang tinggi besar memasuki kamarnya. Sejuta perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. _Setelah sekian lama, pria itu tidak mungkin…_

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?" sapa pria itu dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas karena tertimpa cahaya bulan dari balik jendela. "Kau semakin menarik, Hebi-chan."

Dengan refleks Hancock mundur sejenak. _Kenapa dia muncul kembali?_

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" pria itu kembali bertanya. "Aku datang untuk menunjukkan cinta padamu, dan putri kita."

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk Ryuza kouhai atas inspirasinya. ^_^<strong>


End file.
